


Harvest Days

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Dean and Sam have been asked to help out one of Jody’s friends build her farm’s “Harvest Days” activities. After putting together the ‘haycorn’ maze, Dean ends up taking a test run of the new Haunted Hayride attraction with Y/N. When events take a slight turn, they find a different way to spend their time.





	Harvest Days

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for @ravenangel33 ‘s Autumn Challenge. I had Hayride for the prompt, though cider has trickled into the mix a bit.

Dean huffed as he launched the haybale onto the stack that was already on the verge of teetering over. He watched in a moment of panic as it rocked slightly but righted itself before it brought the rest toppling over. He smirked proudly, following up with a sigh of relief as he turned back towards the hundred other bales that needed to be masterfully laid in place.

The sun was warm, but there was a crispness to the air that only came around with the month of October. Though he had been standoffish, and was trying to maintain his surly demeanor about having to be on this farm doing manual labor for free, he couldn’t help but hide a smile as his boots crunched through the leaves and his nose picked up the scent of apple pie and cinnamon that was carried with the breeze.

Sam was waddling by with two stacks of hay atop the one he had gripped by the bale hooks. “Enjoying yourself, Dean?” he asked as he gently laid them on the ground near the end of the maze wall.

Dean gave him a deadpan expression. “Oh yeah, it’s a real blast.”

“Come on man, it’s not so bad,” Sam mused and inhaled a deep breath of air. “Being out in the fresh Autumn air… I’m sure there’s some of that loaded apple cider for you somewhere.”

“Now that I would be interested in pursuing.”

“Interested in what?” Jody asked, approaching from behind and tossing down a bale of her own. “If you’re interested in her—” Jody motioned with her head towards Y/N but was cut off before she could continue.

“Not a girl this time Sheriff,” Sam quipped, which earned him a dirty look from his brother. “The hard cider.”

“Oh, yeah, that stuff. It’s damn good too, boys. Just wait ‘til we’re done and Y/N will be dishing it out by the bucket full.”

“And this is something she does every year?” Dean asked, motioning to the acres of land around them that normally functioned as a working farm but was now cleared and being set up for what they called Harvest Days.

“Yup. Pumpkin patch, hay and corn maze, caramel apple dipping, all kinds of fun stuff. I think she’s even set up a haunted hayride this year.”

“Haunted hayride? Really?” Dean rolled his eyes. “’Cause we don’t deal with enough ghosts, right?”

Jody cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at Dean. “Why are you the way you are? Why do you insist on being a killjoy? It’s Halloween! Kids like to be scared. For one-night, set aside your job, stop being a curmudgeon and just have some fun!”

Sam snickered, and Dean smacked him on the shoulder. “Hey! I have fun. I shoot pool, and… and I drive fast. I love loud music, and I’m all about candy for the kids. As for Y/N…” Dean paused and looked over his shoulder towards her one more time, “never said I wasn’t interested.”

“Oh, really…” Jody mused, turning and looking at him with exaggerated curiosity. “How interested?”

Dean glanced Y/N’s way again and just as he caught sight of her, a ray of sunlight came through the crack in the trees. It illuminated her profile, just as she was smiling their way. “Oh, you know,” he said, trying to remain casual and unaffected by her, “I wouldn’t say no to a roll in the hay.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at them, but they just rolled their eyes in return. “What? I’m kidding! She’s gorgeous, but she’s your friend, Jody. Come on, you know me.”

“Yeah, I think that’s her problem, Dean,” Sam teased and playfully hit Jody in the arm. “Come on, I got a few more bales to give this side a bit more height.”

“Just promise me that if you do make a move, you’re not going to use that line on her, okay?” Jody asked him as she walked backward alongside Sam, her hands clasped in a mock prayer. “Seriously, I beg you, rethink your strategy.” She flipped back around and continued with Sam to get the last few hay bales.

Dean scoffed and mumbled under his breath, “You should be rethinking  _your_  strategy. Calling us up here, makin’ us work for booze…” Dean paused considered his own grumblings. “Actually, that’s pretty smart…”

* * *

 

You were putting the finishing touches on the bottles of cider you planned on giving out to Jody and her friends when the work was done. Sheriff Mills had become a good friend over the last couple of years, and when you mentioned needing help for the farm’s annual harvest days, she didn’t hesitate to volunteer her extended family. Doling out bottles of your family’s popular hard cider was the best way you could think to say thank you.

Dean and Sam Winchester rolled into town the day before and you immediately got the feeling Jody had hijacked them into helping. They didn’t seem too gung-ho at first, but after a brief sidebar, she returned them with willing-to-help smiles and ready to get started. Since then, you’ve gotten to know them a little, though Sam seemed much more approachable than his brother; much happier to make conversation and get to work wherever you directed him too.

Carrying the apple crate of bottled cider from the house, you caught sight of Jody talking to the guys. You smiled at them all and noticed Dean’s eyes lingering for a moment longer than the other two, watching you carefully. Though after a moment of consideration you didn’t know if the longing look in his eyes was for you, or for the coveted cider you were carrying.

After placing the crate down where it belonged in the equipment barn, you went about adding the oil and gasoline to the tractor. You needed to get it primed for the haunted hayride; wouldn’t want it getting stuck out on the back end of the farm with no lights. Going about your work, you didn’t hear the doors slide all the way open until Dean’s voice filled the void.

“Need any help?” he asked peaking his head around the side of the hulking machine. “Old girl running’ alright?”

“Oh, hi. Um, I’m good thanks. She’s a bit cranky, but she’s just like most old broads, show her some TLC and she’ll start to purr like a kitten.”

Dean chuckled but didn’t turn to leave. Instead, he watched you move about, giving the tractor a final once-over before climbing up onto the seat.

“You sure know you’re way around one of those,” he said casually walking around the perimeter, bending down to peer in where he could.

“Been driving this one since I was ten,” you said and went about making the engine roar to life.

Dean stepped back in response but wore an impressed grin. “You takin’ her for a spin?”

“Soon. Just wanted to get the engine going. Gotta finish a few things, then was going to run her the length of the haunted hayride. Just want to be sure everything is in place.”

“Want some company?” he asked with a sly grin. He certainly had the look to him of a man that was trying to flirt, but unsure which route to take. “I’m a sucker for a good hayride.”

“Yeah, sure,” you replied with a shrug, trying to hide your growing interest in the rugged stranger. “Might need your help reburying some of the scarier gags.”

“Well, you’re in luck. Just so happens I’m great at burying bodies…” Dean paused and chuckled nervously when he realized how he must have just sounded. “I’m not a psycho, I swear—”

“Don’t buy it Y/N, this guy is a crazy sonofabitch,” Jody chimed in, placing the last crate of cider down by the other. She laughed and elbowed an offended Dean in the ribs. “Oh, come on now puddin’, you know I’m teasing.” She shook her head and turned back to you. “Thought you’d want this in here for now. Saw some of your other volunteers eyeing it up, didn’t want it to go missing.”

“Thanks, Jody. Got two more in the house, but they are safely tucked away. These here are for you guys to take with you when you go.”

Dean’s face lit up. “I’ve been hearing a lot about this famous cider!” He grabbed one from the crate and cradled it carefully. “Can’t want to get into this.”

Jody plucked it from his arms. “ _After_  the maze is done, then you can get shitfaced.” She placed it back in its spot and turned to leave through the double sliding doors. “Come on, there’s work to be done!”

“Great. Looking forward to it!” Dean grumpily called after her then turned back to you. “I guess I should get back to the maze, but uh, if you end up takin’ her out…”

“I’ll come to find you.”

“You better,” he said, trying to be serious, but the grin hiding beneath his furrowed brow bled through. He turned and left, breaking into a slight jog to catch up with Jody. You watched him go, craning your neck out to get a better view and couldn’t deny that there was an attraction there.

Trying to shake it from your mind, you went about the tasks at hand and finished getting the tractor ready for its test run. Giving it some gas, you directed the hulking piece of machinery through the doors and out into the fading autumn sun.

[Originally posted by thefoxandspice](https://tmblr.co/Z4umBd2ahDBp6)

 

An hour later, the day’s light had finally given way to true dusk. The colors in the sky were reminiscent of cotton candy, which created a dreamy backdrop against the line of red and yellow trees that dotted the horizon. Jody and Sam had finally finished building up the entrance of the maze, while Dean completed the side wall. Most of the time though, his eyes were drifting over to wherever you were.

You did your best to ignore him, but the more your gazes caught, the more you found yourself enjoying it and wondering what he was like. By the time all the other back-breaking labor was complete, the farm was shrouded in full darkness, except for the one lamp post and little ghost party lights strung across the grounds.

“Guys, this place looks amazing!” you exclaimed, clutching your hands to your chest. You were touched so many people had arrived to get the farm ready for its annual Harvest Days, and all solely for a bottle of cider. You didn’t make any money from this event, it was free to all the families who arrived; only having them pay for any pumpkins or pies that they wanted to bring home. It had simply been a tradition started years before by your grandfather to bring some autumn fun to the area and one that you wanted to continue with for as many years as you could.

It had been getting harder and harder each year pulling it off alone. But this year, you were surrounded by an amazing group of helpers and felt overwhelmed by their kindness.

“I honestly cannot even begin to say thank you to all of you. Some of whom have driven hundreds of miles to be here,” you looked at Sam and Dean specifically. “These guys here, all the way from Kansas, just to pitch in. Even our own Sheriff, taking time away from keeping the streets safe, just to build a haycorn maze. I love you all, and I really hope you guys come back tomorrow to enjoy the festivities! But for now, go home, get some rest! There are bottles of cider over there for everyone to take home. Enjoy it!!”

The crowd of volunteers hollered and clapped when you mentioned gran’s infamous hard cider and quickly dispersed to get their share. You noticed Dean talking to Sam and Jody, then tried to force the small smile off your face that appeared when you saw him walking towards you.

“So, no tractor?” he asked, mildly disappointed.

“Oh, I still have to take her for a spin, but everyone’s busted their ass the past few days, no need for them to stick around and wait for me to finish that.”

“You shouldn’t go alone. What if you get stuck?” he asked, leaning against the frame of the pie stand beside you. “I can’t in good conscience let you go alone.”

“If you insist…” you shrugged up one shoulder and when you caught his gaze again, there was no mistaking his intentions now, and that worked just fine for you.

 

You steered the tractor along the long stretch of dirt path and pointed out to Dean the different areas where volunteers would be hidden tomorrow in the vein of scaring the riders.

“Who’s driving this baby tomorrow?” he asked and shifted on the small bench in front of the steering wheel.

“Why, are you angling for the job?”

“Well, I mean, I don’t exactly have a lot of experience, but, uh, how hard could it be?”

“Not hard at all. I do have someone who can do it, but if you want the job… I could show you how.”

Dean’s tongue darted out over his bottom lip before curling into a frisky grin. “Really? Cause, yeah, I wanna drive the tractor.”

You shifted the gears and let off the gas, then moved over enough to offer him the steering wheel. “Have at it, cowboy.”

Gripping the steering wheel, he followed your instructions on getting the tractor going again. Dean bounced the ancient hunk of metal through the haunted route and listened to each one of your directions. He was doing great, until the sharp turn at the burnt-out cottage. He went into the turn a bit too fast and ended up getting the one rear tire stuck in a muddy rut.

“Sonofabitch!” he yelled and hopped down when he realized what had happened.

You turned off the engine and climbed down, using the flashlight from your cell phone to investigate.

“No getting this unstuck without help. Gonna have to walk back to the main shed, grab the new John Deere and come pull her out.”

Dean looked around and realized just how dark it was out on the hayride route. He turned and surveyed the burnt-out cottage and felt a shiver run down his spine.

“That’s… that’s a long walk, Y/N. Can you just call someone maybe?”

“Are you scared of a little walk through the fields?”

“No… No! Of course not, I just mean, it’s muddy, the terrain is uneven. Don’t want you to fall and break your ankle or anything.”

He actually had a good point. Considering his suggestion, you quickly dialed Darren, one of the guys that lived up the road, hoping he could help. You paced around while explaining the situation and sighed with relief when you ended the call.

“He can be here in an hour or so.”

“An hour?” Dean snorted. “Doesn’t he live up the road?”

“Yeah, about forty-five minutes up the road. He’s my closest neighbor.”

You grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the driver’s bench on the tractor and climbed up in the trailer full of hay where the riders would soon sit.

“Might as well get comfy. We got time to kill,” you said and patted the spot beside you. Reaching under the seat, you pulled out a large thermos of warmed hard apple cider. “Thought this may come in handy.”

Dean’s face lit up and he happily took the spot next to you. “Well, this just turned into the best breakdown story, ever.”

Untwisting the top, you took a swig from the thermos and passed it to Dean. You watched as his perfectly shaped lips caressed the mouth of the container and found yourself starring just a little too long. When he released the bottle from his mouth, he finished with a refreshed sigh and licked the remains from his lips.

“Damn, I can see why people come from all over for this,” he passed the bottle back to you and leaned back against the haybale seat. “This place you got here, its pretty damn amazing.”

You looked out over the fields and felt a rush of love for your home. It was your favorite kind of night. A clear sky, a million stars, a half moon providing illumination that bounced off the rows of corn still in need of reaping. “I love it here,” you said wistfully. “Can’t imagine being anywhere else.”

You talked on for a while. Mostly about the farm and how it had been in your family for generations. Dean listened intently as you spoke about your grandparents, what they’d taught you, how they helped raised you and why the harvest days were an important marker for you, and for the community. Passing the bottle back and forth, Dean found a lull in your tale and asked what he had been wanting to know all night.

“You, uh, live here alone?” Dean asked pensively, gauging your reaction from the corner of his eye.

“Yes. Been here alone for years now,” you replied but hoped there wouldn’t be more questions about that. Your romantic history was not something you wanted to delve into, not when you were about to get drunk with Dean. He really was something quite spectacular to look at, and just from your conversations with Jody, you knew he was much more than just a pretty face.

“That’s a damn shame,” he said and took the bottle back from you when offered. “Girl like you shouldn’t be alone at night. Or anytime, really.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well for one, you make this,” he raised the bottle in salute, “and this is an elixir from the Gods. Second, look at you, you’re gorgeous, you can bake, tend the farm, fix a tractor… what can’t you do?”

“Apparently get a boyfriend,” you snickered boldly, starting to feel effects of the cider, but didn’t care one bit.

Dean nearly spat the cider from his lips but was able to keep it in and swallow it down. “Sweetheart, anyone that doesn’t look at you and immediately want to fill that role is a God damn fool.”

“You’re a flirt,” you teased, taking a long pull from the cider.

“Well, you make it fun,” he mused softly and the warmth of his breath hit the cool air and swirled up into the darkness.

The way his eyes fell upon you as if scrutinizing your every curve, and the way the moonlight was laying across the fields behind him brought on a wave of confidence that you didn’t normally experience.

You turned to face him, and before you could stop yourself, you grabbed a fistful of his shirt; pulling his body closer, you leaned in and kissed him. There was no gentle brush of the lips, or hesitant hovering before you dared touch him. The dreamy night aesthetic of the hayride made you crave his kiss, the cider made you bold enough to go and get it.

Dean froze and for a moment you feared that maybe you’d been reading him all wrong. Maybe it had just been the speed in which you went for it because he quickly broke the spell he was under and kissed you back. His hand reached around and cradled your head, his fingers getting tangled in the mess of hair and hay that was intertwined. Without removing his face from yours, he gingerly took the thermos from your hand, placed it on the floor of the trailer and then lay you back against the hay.

His tongue parted your lips; his free hand exploring your body, hitching up your jacket and shirt enough for the cold night air to touch your skin. Dean’s weight on top of you was something you didn’t realize you needed to feel. It had been far too long since anyone was attending to you the way he desperately wanted to.

He was hard in the confine of his jeans already. Normally Dean would try to be much smoother, take his time in an effort to woo the girl, but with you, he didn’t care. He wanted you, and there was no denying that the longer your make-out session under the stars went on, you wanted him, too.

You gripped him tightly, letting your fingers run up along his skin under his heavy flannel. Dragging your nails lightly at first, you felt a low rumble in his chest when they dug in. He pulled his lips from yours, but not with the intention of stopping.

“If this is too fast—”

“Just shut up, Dean,” you whispered and pushed him back towards you. “I’m tired of moving slow. Sometimes, fast isn’t so bad.”

“Yes ma'am,” he cooed and buried his face in your neck.

Dean’s lips, the ones you’d been unable to take your eyes off of, trailed warm, biting kisses down the length of your neck to your collarbone. He sat up briefly and only to unbutton your shirt low enough to expose your bra to the night air. Immediately ripples of goosebumps marched across your flesh.

“You’re cold,” he whispered roughly and gingerly placed one of his large hands across your breasts, both to feel the voluptuous curve of them, and to warm your skin.

“Maybe a little,” you said with a giggle and propped yourself back to a sitting position.

The devious twinkle faded from his eyes, and you wanted to reassure him that what had just been started, wasn’t nearly over. You covered his hand that was still on your chest, with one of yours, and placed the other around his neck. “But I didn’t say to stop.”

Dean had a look of lust in his eyes that said he wanted to devour you, but in that moment, you just felt an insatiable need to have him. Right then, right there; no slow burning build up, no long, lavishing foreplay. Dean took your cue and ran his hand down the length of your body until he reached your thighs. There was no desire in waiting for Dean, either. He plunged his hand between your legs and rubbed up against your sex. Even with the fabric between you, it caused a rush of heat and you were more than ready. He worked at unbuckling your jeans, just as you quickly pawed at his.

As you worked on getting free of your clothes enough to feel flesh against flesh, his breathing was getting heavier with anticipation. Once your jeans were removed enough to not be a burden, Dean shimmed his jeans down enough to allow his cock to spring free. It was already slick with precum and despite the chilly air, erect and ready for you. He stopped for a moment and looked up at you, a devilish sort of grin tugging at his mouth, his eyes narrowed on you. In one quick motion, he grabbed your hips, pulled you on top of him and thrust up into you.

An explosion of sensation tore through you. You fought back the urge to scream out, then realized there was no one around for miles. Dean groaned beneath you and buried his face into your chest. His teeth pulling down your bra, his fingers digging into your hips as he bounced you on top of his dick.

You rocked back and forth, the swirling haze of the cider and euphoric sensation of him filling you up was what made you unable to open your eyes. You were afraid if you did, it would all end up being a dream.

Finally relenting, you opened them and gazed down at him. Dean’s eyes were blown back with lust, his body was warm and he smelled like a mixture of hay and cider. You wanted to talk, wanted him to talk, but the movement of your bodies was far too captivating for any sort of words to tumble out.

With each thrust, both of your breathing patterns grew rapidly, you knew that release would come soon and as much as you never wanted the moment to end, you relished in each moment as it got closer.

“Unff… Dean… fuck… me, I’m gonna—” you moaned, unable to keep quiet any longer.

“I’m trying baby,” Dean growled and hammered up into you with a new pace he never even realized he had. His mouth clamped down on your one exposed nipple, and it was just enough to send you over the edge.

The graze of his teeth against you there caused your climax to hit, your walls rippling around him, still buried deep inside you. Crying out his name only made him dig into your sides harder until he couldn’t hold himself together anymore.

“Fuck!” he growled again, both wanting to bury his face into you, but pull you off his lap before he came inside you.

You pushed his face between your breasts but lifted your hips enough that he spilled his release down the inner parts of your thighs. Holding onto each other tightly, you stayed that way for a moment, trying to find a regular rhythm for your breath.

“Jesus,” he mewed before looking up at you. “I wasn’t expecting all that.”

“Me either,” you said softly, caressing the side of his face gently. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

“A bottle of cider, maybe?” Dean teased and helped you up from the awkward position you found yourself in.

“Perhaps,” you mused and pulled up your clothes.

“Whatever it was, feel free to include me anytime. Sorry about the mess,” he apologized, looking away a bit sheepishly, “I’m normally more prepared.”

Dean stood up, fixing his own clothes then helping you to rebutton your shirt.

“Its fine, I have zero complaints,” you paused, suddenly nervous to ask, but you had to know, “… you?”

“Only one,” he said and momentarily looked far too serious.

“Which is?”

He smiled softly, a small bunch of crinkles taking shape around his eyes. “We don’t have time to do it again before Darren comes.”

Motioning with his chin to look behind you, you saw the headlights of Darren’s truck approaching from off in the distance. A huge swell of relief washed over and you rested your forehead against Dean’s chest. When you looked up at him, he took you by the shoulders and kissed you.

“I don’t think I am the right guy to drive the tractor tomorrow, though,” Dean said regretfully.

“Why’s that?”

“Cause every time I get to this turn, I’m gonna remember what just happened, and probably end up putting her in the ditch.”

“Well,” you started and grabbed the scruff of his shirt again, “that’s okay. I think I have few other ideas of how you can be helpful around here. If you’re planning to stick around for the harvest days, anyway.”

“Honey, I’m all yours. Use me, abuse me… do your worst,” he said with a sly smirk and a pout of his lips.

Darren’s truck was now less than a hundred yards away and closing in on the front of the tractor. You took a moment to relish what was remained of your impromptu moonlight hayride and knew you weren’t ready for it all to be over yet.

“So, if that means you’re sticking around for a couple days, you wanna, maybe, stay here?”

“Wouldn’t wanna go anywhere else,” he bent to kiss you, but as headlights from Darren’s truck shined on him from behind you, he started to chuckle at the sight of all the hay in your hair, which made him think back to what he’d said to Jody earlier in the day.

“Something funny?”

“No, no… you just… here…”

One by one he pulled the straws of hay from your hair and you quickly straightened up your clothes.

“I was thinking, we have the rest of this to check out anyway, right? And that seems like a job best left for the morning. Kinda late to drive anywhere now, and there’s still a whole bottle lot of cider back up at the house…” Dean trailed off, leaving it up to you to draw the conclusion he was trying to make.

“Get this hunk of junk free and take party this back to the house?”

“You read my mind,” he said and kissed you again. “Besides, I need me some of that pie you got up there. “Other than you, it has been the only thing on my mind all day.”


End file.
